Number 1 Fan
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Shadow is halfway through the final book in his best-selling series, Dropout. When he heads out to New York for a book signing, things take a drastic turn when a blizzard hits. Shadow wakes up to find a cobalt hedgehog taking care of him. Who is this mysterious hedgehog, and what exactly are his intentions? And why won't he let Shadow leave? B-day story for Silverexorcist.


This is a birthday fanfic for Silverexorcist! I hope you are enjoying your special day, Silver! The idea for this story is based off of the movie Misery. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter One~

_Dylan wondered through the endless, pitch-black forest. He flinched every time he heard a lone wolf's howling in the distance. He wasn't sure how long he had been lost, but he did know one thing: he was hungry and dehydrated. He needed to find a source of food and water soon..._

Shadow sat back in his office chair, looking over what he had written. He was halfway through the final book in his best-selling series, _Dropout_. He pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his desk drawer. He lit the cigarette, and smirked as he inhaled the addicting chemicals.

Shadow's peaceful silence was soon disturbed when his cell phone rang. He took another puff of his cigarette before accepting the call.

"Hello?" Shadow said.

A high-pitched squeal caused the ebony hedgehog to pull the phone the phone away from his sensitive ear.

"Where are you Shadow?" Amy whined. "You're late for our meeting!"

Shadow sighed. His agent was always one to be early for these kinds of things.

"Amy," Shadow said, "we're having lunch at one."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's only twelve o'clock."

"Just meet me at the diner."

~#1 Fan~

"So how's the last book coming along?" Amy asked.

"Pretty well," Shadow replied before taking a sip of his water.

"I still can't believe this is the last book! It seems like just yesterday I became your agent. Now you're an international best-selling author!"

"I can't really believe it, either."

"I wonder if some of your fans will be upset after you publish the final book."

"I'm sure some of them will," Shadow said, poking at his half-eaten steak. "But I can't keep the series going forever. I was planning on killing off Dylan anyway…"

Amy's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Yeah. I mean, what else can I do? I've already written ten books for the series. And I don't want that happy ending crap. That way is way too original."

"True. Well your next book signing is in New York on," she paused, trying to remember the date. "Friday. Three days from now. You could take your car, but I think a plane would get you there faster."

Shadow shook his head. "I'll take my car. I don't exactly care for planes."

Amy raised an eyebrow at Shadow. After receiving a look from the ebony hedgehog, she decided to drop the subject.

"Just be careful," Amy said, as Shadow stood up to leave. "I hear a blizzard is heading our way."

"Don't worry, Amy," Shadow said as the two walked out of the restaurant. "I'll be fine."

Amy gasped when a cold blast of winter air hit her as she opened the door. It was already snowing. Amy looked at Shadow.

"Be careful," she repeated.

"I will," Shadow replied as he walked over to his car.

~#1 Fan~

Shadow could hardly see through his windshield.

_I would've not made it by plane, _Shadow thought. _All the flights would've been cancelled even before the blizzard hit!_

His car hit a patch of ice. All Shadow could hear was the grinding sound as he attempted to stop his car from swerving on the slick road.

Shadow yelled as his car ran off the road, flipping into the snow-filled forest below…

~#1 Fan~

A cobalt hedgehog wearing a brown, wool coat ran over to the half-buried car. He pulled a pry bar out from inside his coat and began prying the passenger side's door open. The door finally opened, and the cobalt hedgehog gently pulled Shadow out of the car. He paused for a moment, looking at Shadow's unconscious form, a look of slight longing and lust in his emerald eyes. The cobalt hedgehog shook his head, putting Shadow over his shoulder. He looked down and noticed a beige briefcase. He picked it up and took off towards his home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Silver! A note on how Sonic got the pry bar: he just had it. In the movie Annie magically had the pry bar when she saved Paul, so I just went along with the idea.

Sonic: So I'm a-

*covers Sonic's mouth* Don't ruin the story! There are people who haven't watched the movie.

Shadow: But your title kinda gives it away.

…I know T_T But some people still don't know what's going to happen!

Sonic and Shadow: *in sarcastic tone* Right.

*ignoring them* Please review!


End file.
